


Unit 214, AKA: Friends That Get Paid to Almost Die Together Stay Together

by Foxlass



Category: Time Bombs (Podcast)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Gay Crush, Gen, M/M, Wow., and who maybe aren't terribly competent, but the heart wants what the heart wants, crush on the boss, crushes on ppl in charge, hopelessly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlass/pseuds/Foxlass
Summary: It is an absolute crime that there are only 2 fics in this fandom here so i'm going to change that. i just listened to the entire thing front to back and love it with all my heartIn this story you will see:  Mark be a lovesick fool very concerned, Simon be oblivious, and Radio Bob be tired.





	1. Chapter 1: In Which Our Hero is Introduced

**Author's Note:**

> It is an absolute crime that there are only 2 fics in this fandom here so i'm going to change that. i just listened to the entire thing front to back and love it with all my heart. Sorry its short, i go struck by inspiration and it was a short inspiration.  
> *Now, edited and expanded*

     "I hope this isn't a surprise, but you should know that while Teller may be oblivious to a variety of things.... I am not." This was not a reassuring way for Mark to be greeted when he walked into work on Monday morning.

  
     "I'm quite sure I do not know what you are talking about," he replied to Radio Bob as he dropped his backpack beside his crowded desk. From the looks of it both Teller and Radio Bob had dumped their reports onto him again.

  
     "And I'm sure you do know that I'm referring to your infatuation with Teller," Radio Bob replied, idly swirling the mixture which could only generously be termed coffee in his mug. Mark straightened and blinked. Once. Twice. A third time.

  
     "What? I don't have a crush on my boss." He said adamantly, turning to face Radio Bob.

  
     "Oh really? So the blow up between you two regarding his lying about knowing what he was doing and dismissing your valid input at the clown school wasn't fueled by the fact that you didn't want him to get himself blown up because of your infatuation with him?"

  
     "... No." Mark replied, turning away. Radio Bob shrugged to himself as he wandered away to start his week, but privately he would continue to fully believe that Mark had a massive crush on Teller, and Teller was completely oblivious to it. He took a sip of the Radio Bob Special, and turned to his work.

 

 

 

 


	2. He's like Art. Terrible Art. But still Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the Xman soundtrack, and Hope (Xavier's theme song) influenced this chapter, I really think it goes well with it too, if you are looking for a companion song

One Week Later

 

     The cry of “Midland!!!”  could be heard over the roar of the explosion.

     It had been a standard disposal job. Until it wasn’t. Things had gone south from the moment the unit had arrived on scene. The call had come in at 2:30 am. Nothing good came in over the radio at 2:30 am, and this time was no different.

     6:00 pm had found Unit 214 in the middle of some training practice for a certification renewal. Which had so far resulted in Teller throwing a screwdriver into a wall, Radio Bob spilling his coffee when the device made an unexpected noise, and Midland finishing before either of them and providing helpful commentary. It was not well received.

     Radio Bob looked like he was about to start crying when Midland finally stepped in saying,

     “Guys, I really think the aggravating part was supposed to be the test itself, not getting the box the test is in open.” Teller snarled something that was probably not complimentary in the least, and Radio Bob just nodded and pulled out a packaging knife

     “I’ll be right back”, Teller said, making his way out the door. Radio Bob had at this point successfully opened the FedEx box, and was removing the device. He proceeded to drop it on his foot as Teller slammed the door open. It crashed against the wall, and Midland was glad Radio Bob had already spilled his coffee because the scene which greeted them would have resulted in it being spilled.

     Teller stood, framed by the doorway, holding a machete the length of his forearm.

     “My God! Are you allowed to carry that in the city?” Midland exclaimed taking an instinctive step backwards and rattling the table as he jostled it.

     “What the police don’t know can’t hurt them,” Teller responded loftily as he strolled casually over to his package and promptly began hacking at it with his machete. Midland sighed. "We  _are_ the police, Teller."

     “I would’ve been more surprised if he hadn’t had an illegal weapon stashed in that EPA-violation he calls a car,” Radio Bob rolled his eyes and remarked as they all set to work on their respective packages.

     The hours passed in this way, with each tossing helpful and sarcastic commentary to the others at will. Around 8 pm it was decided that someone had to go get food, which prompted a round of discussion over the best way to chose who had to go out to get it, and Teller and RB had kept their discussion going for another good 15 minutes before they realized that Mark had just gone to get it.

     10 pm, and Teller had started to administer the certification. It went smoothly, they were all professionals when they had to be.

     11:30 pm and it was done, paperwork submitted, and coffee raised in toast to a job well done.

     Police procedurals kept them occupied on call until 2:29 am.

 

 


End file.
